mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Catwoman
:"Not tonight Honey! I have a headache!" :Catwoman to Sonya. Catwoman is an antihero character from the DC Comic series. She is portrayed as a burglar and an adversary, ally and occasional love interest, to Batman. She appears as a fighter in the crossover fighting game Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. Her main rival is Sonya Blade. Story Born and raised in the slums of lower Gotham City, Selina Kyle used her natural athletic agility for crime as a way to fend for herself after escaping the abusive orphanage she was placed in following the deaths of her parents. At eighteen, she became a prostitute, where she met her friend, then thirteen year old Holly Robinson. It was also where she met her future nemesis/ally/love interest, Batman. Inspired by his actions, she decided to follow a similar pattern, alibet for crime instead of the law, thus becoming the thief known as Catwoman, Since then she has walked the line between alluring thief and anti-hero vigilante. In the trailer for the story of the game, she is seen talking with Lex Luthor, hinting at an alliance between the two. In an Ultimate Mash-Ups trailer, she is seen being teleported into a Special Forces portal room and confronting Sonya Blade. Catwoman's story begins as she is approached by The Flash after stealing from the Gotham Museum. Though he defeats her in combat, she reclaims her purloined jewel after an intervention from Kano, and whilst she makes her escape she gets pulled into a portal that teleports her to The Special Forces base in the Mortal Kombat universe. Here, she finds Sonya Blade, and requests to use the bases portal to return to Gotham. Sonya defeats her in battle however, and locks her away in a cell. She is eventually set free when Lex Luthor is also captured, and they aid each other in escaping. The two form an alliance, approaching both Deathstroke and The Joker and recruiting them for the battle against the invading warriors. With their help, she assists Batman and his allies in the battle against Dark Kahn. Her Game Ending features her returning to her Gotham City and discovering that due to the magical essence of the worlds merging, she now has the ability to transform into a Black Panther at will, enhancing her speed and strength. She uses these newfound powers to ensure she will never again be caged. Biography *'MK vs DCU:' "Selina Kyle operates as a costumed cat burglar in Gotham City, and has a love-hate relationship with Batman. She is able to commit nearly impossible crimes thanks to her athletic prowess, skills with a whip, and seductive wiles." Moves *'Whip Sting': She whips her opponent with her whip. *'Kitty Surprise': She wraps her whip around her opponents feet, brings the opponent to her, and stomps on the opponent's face. *'Raging Cat': She gets on her opponents waist and claws them, then kicks off their chest. *'Whip Grip': She lassos the opponent with her whip then jumps towards the opponent, kicking them in the belly. *'Somersaulting Fever': She somersaults and kicks her opponent twice. *'Nine Lives': She becomes immune to projectiles for a short time while backflipping. Endings *'MK vs. DC': (Non-canonical) "Having been infused with the power of magic during her teleportation, to the alternative universe. Catwoman found that she could transform at will into a black panther. Her increased strength and agility made her a cat that would never again be caged." Trivia *Catwoman is one out of the only two fighters who laughs when influenced by the rage, the other being Joker. *Catwoman is one of the 4 female characters in the game.The others being Wonder Woman, Kitana, and Sonya Fatalities thumb|300px|left|Bullwhip Strangle: Catwoman drags the opponent by the neck and suffocates them, then she gets onto the opponent's back and breaks their neck. thumb|300px|left|Kitty Claws: Catwoman scratches the opponent's eyes out and then stabs them by the belly and throws them onto the ground. Category:DC Universe Category:Neutral Characters Category:MK vs. DCU Characters